El candil del muerto
by Alecrin
Summary: Adéntrate en el cuento que Beedle olvidó contar.


**EL CANDIL DEL MUERTO**

Hace muchos años un gran mago llamado Savrinor perdió la cabeza. Literalmente.

Sucedió durante la primera revuelta de los duendes. Desprovistos de varita los duendes utilizaban su magia para forjar las mejores armas. En medio de una escaramuza Savrinor fue derribado de su caballo y perdió su varita, un duende se abalanzó sobre él blandiendo una poderosa espada y de un solo golpe le separó la cabeza del cuerpo.

La muerte de Savrinor no fue la única que se produjo ese aciago día, ya que la rebelión fue sofocada a costa muchos muertos en ambos bandos. A los magos caídos se le honró como héroes pero por mucho que buscaron en el páramo en el que tuvo lugar la batalla no lograron encontrar la cabeza de Savrinor, lo intentaron hasta con hechizos convocadores pero nada dio resultado y al final tuvieron que rendirse y sepultar su cuerpo sin cabeza.

Sin ella Savrinor se sentía ultrajado, incompleto, perdido… y cuando llegó el momento de cruzar al otro lado se sintió incapaz de marcharse sabiendo lo que dejaba atrás. No podría descansar hasta haber encontrado y enterrado su cabeza; y si eso significaba quedarse en el mundo de los vivos para siempre, entonces lo haría.

Así fue como Savrinor se convirtió en fantasma y encontrar su cabeza en su obsesión.

Perdido y desorientado el fantasma sin cabeza vagaba por el páramo durante la noche, buscando a tientas entre los arbustos. Un antiguo amigo se apiadó de él y decidió ayudarle. Cada noche, iluminados por un candil, Savrinor y su amigo registraban hasta el último rincón del páramo sin resultado. Pasaron los años, el amigo de Savrinor se hizo viejo y murió. Tras su muerte otro ocupó su lugar con el mismo resultado, y así el candil fue pasando de mano en mano, hasta que llegó un momento en que Savrinor perdió a todos sus conocidos y se quedó solo. El último de sus amigos, enfermo, viejo y cansado, le entregó el candil una noche y no volvió más. De haber podido, el fantasma habría llorado amargamente.

Desde entonces vagó en soledad cada noche por el páramo, portando su candil con la esperanza de que algún día alguien se apiadara de él y quisiera ayudarle.

Las habladurías no tardaron en propagarse entre los muggles. Todos conocían la leyenda del fantasma sin cabeza, todos habían visto alguna vez la brillante luz del candil a lo lejos y todos temían adentrarse en aquel solitario paraje después de la puesta de sol. Decían que el fantasma era malvado, un alma atormentada que solo hallaba consuelo en las penas de otros y que convertía en esclavo a quien tuviese la desgracia de toparse con él, condenándole a sostener su candil y compartir su destino para siempre.

Una tarde, un joven muggle llamado Gregory regresaba al pueblo tras hacer unos recados cuando su montura perdió una herradura. Contrariado volvió a la ciudad y buscó al herrero pero este debía terminar otro encargo y quedó en hacer el trabajo al día siguiente. El joven se vio obligado a dejar su montura en el establo del herrero y volver al pueblo a pie pero a causa de este contratiempo la noche se le echó encima antes de poder llegar a su casa.

El muggle estaba asustado, conocía desde niño lo que decían sobre el fantasma y su candil y él no era precisamente el más valiente de los muchachos, ni tampoco el más hábil o ingenioso. Observador y de pocas palabras su carácter reservado no le granjeaba muchos amigos, normalmente prefería vagar solo por el bosque a estar perdiendo el tiempo con otros chicos de su edad y algunos de sus vecinos ni siquiera le conocían, a pesar de que el pueblo era muy pequeño. Intentando vencer su miedo, Gregory metió las manos en los bolsillos, fijó la vista al frente y apuró el paso diciéndose que lo único que tenía que hacer para llegar a salvo a casa era seguir avanzando sin salirse del camino.

Unos cientos de metros más adelante descubrió la llama parpadeante del candil y la sangre se le heló en las venas. El fantasma estaba cerca y si seguía avanzando terminaría por cruzarse con él. Con mucho cuidado abandonó el camino y se ocultó tras unas zarzas. Desde allí estudió en silencio lo que hacía el fantasma. Tenía el candil apoyado en el suelo y se arrastraba penosamente a cuatro patas, palpando todo lo que estaba a su alcance, levantando cada piedra, removiendo en cada arbusto, y tras unos minutos observándole, a Gregory le pareció que aquel era el espectáculo más lastimoso que había presenciado en su vida. Si se hubiera parado a reflexionar el sentido común le habría dicho que no se moviera de su escondite pero reaccionó por instinto. El fantasma le había despertado tanta compasión que no pudo quedarse sin hacer nada. Avanzando muy despacio se aproximó a él, vestía como un caballero y Gregory se sintió inclinado a tratarlo con respeto.

—Disculpe—. Le increpó para llamar su atención. Gregory no podría jurarlo pero tuvo la impresión de que el fantasma se sobresaltó y quedó tan sorprendido como lo estaba él mismo por lo que acababa de hacer—. Espero no haberle importunado…

El fantasma se incorporó de golpe pero por lo demás se quedó muy quieto. Un fantasma, y además sin cabeza, era lo más tétrico y estremecedor que Gregory había visto nunca pero a pesar de todo a su actitud no le pareció amenazadora y esperó con cautela su reacción. Después de unos segundos el fantasma golpeó una vez el suelo con su pie.

—Interpretaré eso como un "_no"_— dijo el muggle— ¿Está usted buscando su cabeza, quizás?

El fantasma golpeó el suelo dos veces.

—Puedo suponer que lleva mucho tiempo haciéndolo…

Dos nuevos golpes. Después se agachó con cuidado y buscó a tientas su candil. Sin salir de su asombro Gregory contempló como a pesar de ser etéreo e inconsistente el fantasma cogía el candil y se lo ofrecía con mano temblorosa, en una silenciosa petición de ayuda. Pero él recordaba las leyendas que circulaban por el pueblo y aunque de verdad deseaba ayudarle no se atrevió a cogerlo.

—Creo que el problema es que no está aquí —intentó explicarle. De ser así ya la habría encontrado.

El fantasma arqueó los hombros, desolado, y lentamente bajó la mano en la que sostenía el candil, abandonada toda esperanza. Gregory volvió a sentir lástima por él.

—En esta zona abundan los zorros, y también los lobos, es probable que uno de ellos se la llevara—. Los hombros del fantasma se arquearon un poco más, vencidos bajo un peso invisible y Gregory, conmovido, avanzó un par de pasos hacia él—-. Yo conozco muy bien el bosque, tal vez podría ayudarle.

Por segunda vez el fantasma le ofreció su candil y Gregory, perdido ya el miedo, cubrió la distancia que los separaba y el candil cambió silenciosamente de manos. El joven muggle guió al fantasma hasta un bosque cercano en el que pasaron toda la noche buscando viejas guaridas abandonadas. Gregory conocía el bosque como la palma de su mano y como los animales huían del fantasma sentía que no había nada que temer. Cerca del amanecer encontró camuflada entre la maleza la entrada de una vieja guarida y al fondo, entre restos de pelo y huesos de pequeño tamaño, había un cráneo humano muy sucio pero en perfecto estado. Juntos le dieron sepultura y en ese instante la cabeza sesgada apareció sobre los hombros de Savrinor. El fantasma no tenía palabras para expresar su agradecimiento al joven muggle que acababa de triunfar donde tantos magos habrían fracasado y le dijo que si podía hacer algo por él no dudase en pedírselo.

A la mañana siguiente Gregory volvió al pueblo, donde solo algunos le habían echado en falta. Cuando le preguntaron de donde venía respondió que la noche le había sorprendido en el páramo y que se había encontrado con el fantasma, el cual era un caballero muy amable y del que ahora en adelante no tendrían nada que temer. Nadie le creyó, le tomaron por un joven mediocre y solitario que intentaba hacerse pasar por un héroe y creyendo que solo pretendía darse importancia el pueblo entero se burló de él. Gregory insistió en su versión y para demostrar que decía la verdad pidió a algunos de los hombres más fuertes y valientes que se internaran con él en el páramo esa misma noche, pero nadie quiso escucharlo. En un intento por limpiar su reputación Gregory anunció que iría él solo a buscar al fantasma.

En cuanto anocheció salió del poblado, solo, en busca de Savrinor. Al amanecer todavía no había vuelto y todos le dieron por perdido. Pensaron que en el mejor de los casos estaría muerto, en el peor el fantasma le habría encontrado y se vería obligado a portar para siempre su candil. Estaban empezando a organizar una partida para buscar su cadáver cuando el joven apareció. Sin decir palabra se acercó la fuente que había en medio de la plaza y allí, a la vista de todos, abrió su chaqueta y de debajo de ella extrajo el candil del muerto. La gente retrocedió horrorizada pero antes de que nadie pudiera preguntarle que había pasado Gregory golpeó con fuerza el candil contra el pilón y lo rompió en mil pedazos.

—El candil está destruido y el fantasma se ha ido para siempre. Ya no tenéis nada que temer— gritó para que le escuchara el pueblo entero.

Gregory se ganó así el respeto de sus vecinos y aunque los muggles nunca lo supieron Savrinor consiguió ser aceptado en el Club Decapitado. Desde ese día nadie volvió a ver al fantasma vagando por el páramo.

ooOOoo

_N.A: El cuento está más o menos inspirado en una leyenda tradicional de mi tierra. Según la tradición popular la santa compaña es una procesión de almas en pena que vagan sin descanso por los bosques durante la noche, a la cabeza de la comitiva una de las almas lleva una luz. Aquel que se los encuentra se ve obligado a unirse a la procesión para siempre, portando la luz hasta que se crucen con otro incauto y logre traspasarla. Así el grupo va creciendo más y más, nutriéndose de las personas que tienen la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino._

_Hace muchos años el noroeste de España, igual que Escocia, Irlanda o la Bretaña, estaba habitado por los celtas, un pueblo guerrero que tenía por costumbre cortar las cabezas de sus enemigos. Tras la romanización la cultura celta se perdió pero en todos estos lugares se conserva el gusto por las historias de miedo sobre monstruos, brujas, muertos y fantasmas; por ejemplo mucha gente piensa que el Halloween es una costumbre americana pero en realidad procede de la antigua fiesta celta del Samhain._

_Estaba pensando en todas estas cosas cuando se me ocurrió la idea para el relato. La imagen de un fantasma y un humano colaborando como amigos en la soledad de la noche, iluminados por un candil, me resultó cautivadora. En cuanto a los protagonistas tenía muy claro que me gustaría que fueran dos perdedores que lograban salir adelante uniendo sus fuerzas, y lograban triunfar donde otros a priori mucho más preparados habían fracasado._

_Lo he escrito con todo el cariño, espero que os guste._


End file.
